Microadventure in Galaxy High, Episode 1
by Chunka
Summary: The fic is just starting,hows it goes to the knew marshall?


That morning, appeared sunny in Galaxy High. It was a normal and current day: The cadets rose fast to have breakfast and to arrive at their classes, or to fulfill some mission that had been assigned them. Yes. A normal and current day, in which it was only possible to be enjoyed in Galaxy High. But, that peace, soon would be disturbed by a strange case that would arise in a neighboring galaxy, although… Good, this it is not the moment to count it.

Our history concentrates in a cadet, a new cadet who arrives today at the campus… - Mmm… Yes, seem that all papers and credentials are in rule. - The captain Commented, observing thoughtful the sighed and it watched to me with a smile: - All to seem, is no problem. You are prepared to enter to comprise of the campus?

– Y-yes, Sir. - I answered, something nervous.

– Wonderful. - Kirkpatrick rose of his seat and he said:-I will accompany you to your room. By all means, it will be individual, since you are still not assigned to any group, reason why would not be right that we changed to you if you begin to take affection to your companions. In agreement?

- In agreement. - I smiled, with a smile of ear ear.

- Very well. - The captain also Smiled. - By here. We were walking awhile, until arriving at one from the rooms. The captain opened the door to me and he invited to me to enter. - This will be your room. –He explained. Some alarm or something to Kirkpatrick and watched his clock, with the gathered frown. - I must retire, I have to go to consult papers. But you must be very tired by the trip, you could go to inspect the campus.

- To the order, captain. - I said. - Thanks to accompany to me, sir.

- I always do the same with all cadets. Now, I must go to me. Good luck! - The captain Exclaimed, throwing to run to its office.

-Thanks! - I smiled.

When the captain had left, I removed my things from the knapsack. Later, they would bring the rest to me of the luggage. I eased up in the bed, that was next to the window and I smiled, happy.

- Weeeeeeell. Greetings, Galaxy High! - I exclaimed. I was a good knocked down short while and I thought: -God, this is a dream made reality. But it will be tuna more still if encounter to Josh, Yoko and Brett. Although, if I want to find them, I do not believe that they are going to come to my room specifically.

I rose, I took my keys and I left the room. I was giving returned by the corridors and the campus. There was no absolutely nobody, since everybody was giving classes. Everybody… Except a young motorist that I saw coming out of the building.

He would have my age approximately. It wore to puttings a red t-shirt and jacket, gloves, trousers and equally black boots.

-Wah! - I exclaimed, protecting to me of the mud that loosen the motorcycle. Luckily, it did not get to give me.

The motorist seemed to realize than what´s happened and he stopped himself in front of me, taking off the helmet with a sorry smile.

-Oh,I´m sorry! –He exclaimed. - I did not think that, to these hours, there was nobody to aside from me a thing… - he approached and he whispered heard, watching in case somebody came: -You also have escaped of the class of Mr. S? If this is it, come with me in my motorcycle. We will flee together!

The commentary pillaged to me of surprise and I lay down to laugh.

-Hey! What I have said that it is so graceful? - The boy asked, although, apparently, that had been his intention from the beginning and it noticed to him satisfied.

-No, nothing, sorry! - I continued laughing to me. I watched at the lad with a smile. - To say truth, I have not escaped of classes, I finish arriving, although…-I indicated the vehicle: - It would not matter to give a return to me in that piece of motorcycle that you take. But it matters to you, clearly. -You joke? It is the first time that a girl asks to me that motorcycle raises to it! An honor will be everything! Come with me, before my father find us! Here we come!

When I raised the motorcycle, it started, transferring almost the sound barrier, although it had my doubts on who was the father of the lad. And, if what thought was certain… Then, that one, was a wonderful day.


End file.
